Sasukerella
by TheHowling13
Summary: After the death of his clan, sasuke is taken in by the Hyuga family, but jealous of his potential they make him their serving boy, preventing him from learning ninja techniques. Things are made worse by Neji's crush on him. Full summary inside!


Disclaimer:

I do not own the characters in this story, and I am not making any money from this. The characters in this story are all of legal age.

Author's note:

The characters that we know and love are all O.O.C here, and this is my first ever fan fiction, so I've only written the first part of the story to see if it's any good. The rating may change in later chapters. Please let me know what you think - xxx -

**Sasukerella**

_Summary: _

A new take on the popular fairy tale. The Uchiha clan has been destroyed; the only survivor is a small boy, Sasuke. He is taken in to be raised by the Hyuga family, however, jealous of the Uchiha clan's legendary power which the boy will grow up to possess, the Hyuga family hold Sasuke back, keeping him as the serving boy 'Sasukerella'. Determined to excel in order to avenge his family, Sasuke strives to find an escape from the bonds of the Hyuga family into the Ninja world. Whilst attending the school for ninjas in secret, a chance meeting seems set to make Sasuke's future unfold.

Prologue

"Its tragedy for the Ninja world. To have all the Uchiha clan taken from us, that powerful clan, destroyed so easily by one of their own. Konoha shall feel the brunt of this. One of our main defences has been shattered".

"And what of us? Are we no good for Konoha now? Long has the Hyuga family stood proud at the defence of Konoha. This is a tragedy, yes, but there is always hope, and we are just as strong as the Uchiha clan!"

"I didn't mean to cause offence, of course you are valued. But they shall be missed. Thank goodness for the child. There is always hope as you say, and I have a feeling that he shall be great, just as _He _was."

"Hmm, I think it would be best if the boy were to live with us from now on. We can offer him, ah, shelter, and I'm sure we can find suitable employment to keep him occupied"

" I think that is a marvelous idea".

……………………………………………………………………………………….

One

"Sasukerella! Why don't you run along and sharpen our kunai knives, you're no use to us sat there dawdling. Besides, you don't train, we've explained this to you hundreds of times, you're the serving boy, so there's no point you sitting there gawping."

Sasuke sighed. He knew everything that had happened, had seen the damage done to his clan by _Him_, he was the only survivor. It was up to him now, he was an avenger. He had tried to make them see, but they would only laugh at him, and dismiss him with a chore. The serving boy. He was grateful to the Hyuga family for sharing their home with him, but he was meant for grander things than sharpening Kunai knives, or cleaning!

"Er, waiting_"_

Sasuke got up and trailed off to the smiths carrying the bag handed to him by the older boy. He had to find a way out, had to learn something!

Neji turned a corner, and strode with his head held high to the smiths. He was getting good, the damn knives were a nuisance though, he had to get them sharpened now after every training session. He saw Sasuke walking up to the smiths from the other direction. Maybe this wasn't such a nuisance after all. Neji liked this boy, he was vulnerable, yet had an inner strength like a smouldering fire. He could be great, and Neji knew the boy yearned to exercise his power, not that his father would have it this way. It always seemed to Neji that it was a waste that one of the noble clan should now be their serving boy, though he never voiced these thoughts. And even so, he wouldn't have it any other way, else he would not have such delicious opportunities as these.

Sasuke entered the smiths. He called, there was no answer.

"Shame, looks like we've both had a wasted journey. And you looked so determined, so serious. Do you ever smile?"

A shiver ran over Sasuke, Neji was blocking the doorway. Neji crooned over him, his tone dripping with honey "You know, it needn't be a total waste of your time." Neji advanced on Sasuke, who backed up until he hit a wooden beam. Sasuke had always been nervous of the older boy, and never trusted him. Neji put one hand above Sasukes head on the beam, and with the other he traced the line of Sasukes jaw with his finger, before dropping it to snatch the bag from him. "Let's just leave these here, what do you say? He'll find them in the morning." Sasuke was breathing hard when Neji finally turned to leave, but just as he thought it was safe for him to relax, Neji said "Oh, and before I forget, I need you to stop by my room later, there are a few thing I need you to attend to".

"Great" Sasuke thought, "I'm going to be cleaning away his filthy kimonos and sweeping his poxy tatami mats!"

Neji chuckled to himself softly, savouring the thought of the boy's reaction. He would be here any minute now. He settled himself down onto his mattress, arranging his limbs so that he was most comfortable, and waited.

He could hear soft feet padding across the landing to his bedroom, and marveled at the excitement he felt. Slowly, his door slid open, and revealed the boy kneeling with his head bowed.

"Oh don't worry about ceremony, get up and come here" Neji's voice seemed gentle, and it made Sasuke nervous. He slowly got to his feet, and with an intake of breath took a step back. Neji was lying serenely on his bed, and was completely naked! Sasuke also noticed that the bedroom was spotless. Uncertainty grew in the pit of his stomach, but there was something else too. Excitement? It couldn't be.

"Well, I consider staring quite a rude mannerism in most, but somehow you manage to make it flattering. Now then, if you're finished, come here and I will explain what I need you to do."

Sasuke hesitated a moment, then did what he was told, maybe Neji just didn't think such things taboo. He approached the bed, and Neji lifted himself up onto his elbow.

"My room, it disgusts me. Dirt ruins my concentration, and that is exactly what I don't need when trying to concentrate my chakra, have you any idea what damage I could cause if my chakra got loose?"

Sasuke didn't really see that the comment needed a reply, and stared moodily at the older boy.

"Silence as well. Never mind, you don't need to talk. I would like my room cleaning thoroughly please, and if you don't mind, I am going to stay and make sure that it is done suitably to my satisfaction."

Now Sasuke felt the need to say something. This was ridiculous, the room was as clean as if it was new, was he being toyed with? The older he got, the more people teased and toyed with him. Like those boys earlier in the day, they had treated him with such sarcasm. How dare they!

"The room does not need to be cleaned" was all that Sasuke said.

"I think that I should be the judge of that, don't you '_Sasukerella_'? Now, if you look over there, I have found you a suitable uniform. I don't want the outdoors polluting my personal space, and unless I'm mistaken, you have been wearing that outfit all day"

The pet name made Sasuke bristle, but what made his skin crawl was the 'uniform' that Neji was pointing to. Across from where Neji lay, draped over a chair was a dress. The dress was short and black, and had a small white laced apron tied around the middle - exactly the sort of dress a French maid would wear. Sasukes face turned a slight shade of purple, and he glared at Neji.

"I'm not wearing that".

"Of course you are." Neji replied matter-of-factly. "I can appreciate you feeling a little uncomfortable in women's clothing, but its all I had to hand. You do understand don't you? Of course you do. And look, Ill make a deal with you. If you do this favour for me, I will return it."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I known you dream of revenge. You're not likely to achieve it as our serving boy now are you? Nevertheless, that is who you are. So, if you do this for me, I shall teach you a few of my tricks, ever tried your hand at throwing Kunai's?"

"You would help me?" Sasuke daren't believe what he was hearing. Of course he had stolen some kunai knives and had practiced in private, and he had always found ways of watching in the shadows while the others of the clan trained, absorbing whatever information he could. But Neji was the pride of the Hyuga family, his skill was renowned. This was an opportunity not to be missed.

"Fine" was all he said.

Sasuke strode over to the chair and picked up the dress, but he disappeared behind Nejis Screen to change.

"Why Sasuke Chan! You look so delicate!" Neji shrieked with glee. Sasuke suppressed the urge to kick him. Instead, he silently began sweeping the immaculate floor, aware that Neji's eyes followed him every where. It slowly dawned on Sasuke that this scene was decidedly obscure, Neji laying provocatively on his bed, Naked, watching Sasuke clean for him in a French maid's uniform. He had planned this, why? What did he hope to achieve from this situation? Sasuke felt his ears turning pink as a wicked thought occurred to him.

"I do believe you are blushing? Something wrong little 'Sasukerella?'" Neji crooned, clearly enjoying himself immensely. Sasuke had never felt so degraded, and he the sudden wash of anger he felt was too much for his stoicism.

"Why are you doing this? Your room does not need cleaning. Why go to the effort of getting me here, dressing me up when there is no point to it? What do you hope to achieve? And why aren't you wearing any clothes?!"

Neji did not even flinch at the little outburst. Instead, a smile crept across his face.

"What do I hope to achieve? Exactly this. You, here, alone with me. You would not have come if I had told you that now would you? As for why I'm naked, well, Its far more comfortable. You should try it, only you look so cute in your little dress, perhaps we'll save that for next time." Neji's tone was so matter-of-fact, Sasuke hardly knew how to deal with the situation. This was the reason he had never been easy around the older boy.

"There won't be a next time." Sasuke dropped the broom, and turned to go, but quick and lithe as a cat, Neji slipped in front of the door, once again blocking Sasuke's exit.

"Don't be shy. I've seen you watching me train, watching so avidly. Are you sure its just about your desire to learn ninja techniques? Or are there other things you would like me to teach you?"

He was so close, Sasuke could feel his breath on his forehead. The sweet scent of his long hair reached him. The peculiar feeling returned to Sasuke's stomach, why was he so excited? Neji took a step closer and Sasuke held his breath as Neji caught him around the waist, and using his free hand tilted his chin. Neji looked into Sasuke's wide eyes, innocence shone from them, beckoning him. He leaned in and planted the softest of kisses on Sasuke's mouth. When he pulled away Sasukes eyes were closed, and he seemed to be leaning his weight into him. "I nearly have him" he thought. Still, it would not be fair to win this early in the game. Neji released him, and strode over to his wardrobe. Pulling on a Kimono he turned to look at Sasuke rooted to the spot in the doorway.

"You can change now if you like. We'll begin my repayment tomorrow."

END OF CHAPTER ONE

Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think, and if you'd like to read any more 


End file.
